The present invention concerns a method, by means of which peeling of veneer can be performed providing an optimal veneer yield.
It is known in the art to pursue to optimize the cutting of veneer from a log by determining fixing points where the spindles are to be attached at the ends of the log to be peeled, so as to get a desired veneer yield in peeling. The fixing points of the spindles are determined by a log centring device on the upstream of the lathe, where the contour of the log and the fixing points of the spindles are determined based on the received data, so that a straight cylinder having a diameter as big as possible can be found in the log.
Based on this determination, it is also known to perform a computerized virtual peeling of the log, the result thereof being visualized on the display of a computer. The displayed result will show, first of all, the course of the initial stage, the round-up stage, what kind of random veneer will be formed in this stage and how long this stage lasts, and how much full veneer to be cut into full sheets will be received.